


Show Me What You're Working With

by goseaward



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Mirrors, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What else do you need a huge mirror for?"</p><p>Adam raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Oh," Kris said. He could feel a blush spreading over his throat, tight and embarrassed. "Um."</p><p>"Why did you think it was at the foot of the bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me What You're Working With

**Author's Note:**

> For the [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/aianonlovefest/2407.html?thread=1282919#t1282919) _Adam fucks Kris in front of a mirror or against it. I don't really care how it's done. Kris is embarrassed but, Adam makes him watch and tells him how pretty he is the entire time. Make it very descriptive and dirty._

"That's new," Kris said, stopping halfway through unknotting his tie.

"Borrowed it from Cassidy." Adam stepped around him and walked over to the closet, shedding his vest as he went. "You like?"

"Well, it got you to look like that." Kris leered at Adam's ass, nicely in profile.

Adam laughed. "That's not why I got it."

"What else do you need a huge mirror for?"

Adam raised his eyebrows.

"Oh," Kris said. He could feel a blush spreading over his throat, tight and embarrassed. "Um."

"Why did you think it was at the foot of the bed?" Adam asked with studied nonchalance. He stepped over to the window and drew the heavy, light-blocking curtains. Kris knew he preferred morning sunshine, but there was always the danger that an enterprising paparazzo would hire a boat and get something through the window with a long lens, so Adam kept the curtains closed when Kris was over.

Kris pulled his tie the rest of the way off. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"You're thinking about it now?" Adam was unbuttoning his shirt, facing the other direction. Kris couldn't get a read on his expression.

"I-- Adam."

"Kris." Adam pulled his shirt off, and Kris let his eyes run over the pointillist freckles on his back.

"You know that's not really my thing."

"What if it's my thing?"

Kris swallowed. "Is it?"

"I got the mirror, didn't I?"

Adam still hadn't turned around, so Kris walked over and put his hands on Adam's shoulders. Adam turned, unbuttoning his pants, and smiled at Kris a little too cautiously.

"If you really hate it, I can move it," he said.

"No, no, it's...it's okay."

Adam grinned, looking relieved. And horny, though that wasn't exactly unusual.

Kris reached for his collar, and Adam's hand shot out lightning-quick to stop him. "I'll take care of that," he said. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Yeah," Kris said.

Adam kicked his pants all the way off and went into the bathroom. Kris watched his slightly furry ass and wished he'd known Adam had been commando during the awards show.

While he waited, Kris sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the closet, trying not to look at the mirror. Adam was the exhibitionist, not him; the idea of watching himself was a little--well. What if he made weird faces? What if he concentrated too much on what he looked like and not what he was feeling? Bad enough that Adam liked to fuck with the lights on...

Adam came back out of the bathroom, makeup gone. "That was fast," Kris said, standing up. Maybe he could face away--

"With you waiting for me?" Adam grinned. He walked around to the end of the bed, dropped the condoms and lube next to him, and sat down, then reached out for Kris's hand. "Come here."

Kris took his hand and Adam tugged him closer, then put his hands on Kris's hips and drew him down to straddle Adam on the bed. "Right here," Adam said, "focus on me," and kissed him. It was so easy for Kris to just close his eyes and think of this, Adam's lips against his, the soft brush of his tongue, slow and lazy, like this was the only place either of them should ever be. No mirror behind them, just this, them together, hips shifting and fingers in each other's hair.

Adam pulled away finally, dragging Kris's lower lip with him for a moment. He palmed Kris's dick, and Kris thrust forward, focusing on the friction. "Turn around," Adam said, and Kris obeyed with some difficulty, thinking of the hand on his dick and not the--

"Look at you, baby," Adam said. Kris looked up. Still dressed, his cock pressing forward ridiculously on the fly of his pants, Adam's dark-green fingernails framing the stretched fabric. "You look delicious." Adam's face was pressed into the angle between Kris's neck and shoulder, breathing hot on his ear. "Like you can't even focus on what I'm doing." The hand not on Kris's cock reached up and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, one by one.

The blush that had faded before was back in full force, turning Kris's face and throat and chest a mottled red. Adam pushed aside Kris's shirt and thumbed over one of his nipples. Kris bit his lip, looked at his face, blushed more. "I'm gonna make you feel so good," Adam said. "You won't even be thinking about the mirror." He curled his tongue around Kris's earlobe, and Kris tilted his head to the side, giving Adam more room.

Adam unbuttoned and unzipped Kris's pants while his tongue did indecent things to Kris's ear. He pushed down on Kris's briefs, and Kris lifted up so Adam could shove all the layers of cloth down to his knees. Kris watched his cock twitch when Adam bit the side of his neck. He wasn't fully hard yet, things were still a little too weird, but Adam's hand curling around the base was soon to fix that. When Adam's other hand disappeared, Kris felt knuckles against the small of his back, slow, up and down, and realized Adam was jacking off behind him. He reached backwards and petted the head of Adam's cock, all he could really get from the awkward angle and crowded space.

"Yeah," Adam panted. He jerked Kris's cock in rhythm with his own. "You're so pretty."

Kris looked at the mirror. Adam's eyes were open wide, like he didn't want to miss a second of this, the tip of his tongue resting soft and pink on his lower lip. Kris reached across his chest and back to touch it, and Adam's tongue came out and curled around his fingers. Kris pressed in and Adam opened his mouth, sucking on Kris's fingers like he usually sucked on Kris's cock. It truly wasn't fair that Adam could do so many amazing things with his mouth--and all of his other parts, really. Kris slid his fingers in and out a little, watched them slip through Adam's lips in the mirror, gleaming wet. When they were good and slippery, he pulled them out and slid them between his legs, then inside. Without more lube he couldn't do more, but he could feel the rough hair on Adam's thighs against the back of his fingers and it was enough.

"I was going to blow you," Adam said low in his ear, "but if you insist...." He patted Kris's ass. "Get those pants off."

Kris stood up and slid the pants down, bending over slowly so Adam got a good view. Hey, he wanted a little voyeurism? Kris would give him voyeurism. Behind him he heard Adam laugh, the brisk delighted way he did when he was surprised.

"Something about my ass funny to you, Lambert?" Kris said between his ankles as he took off his socks.

"Just fun," Adam said. "Keep that shirt on, by the way."

"Can I get a please?" Kris stood up and Adam grinned at him.

"Please keep that shirt on. But, like, could you push it back a little more? I can only see one nipple."

Kris laughed and complied. Adam had already put a condom on and was slicking himself up. "Okay, turn around," he said.

The mirror was closer now, and Kris could see, like, the wrinkles on his balls. Seriously not something he wanted to view from this angle. Adam leaned forward and grabbed Kris's hips, then pulled him back and tugged him down so he was sitting on Adam's lap, not quite far enough to touch Adam's cock. "Ready?" Adam said, and Kris nodded. Adam's hands reached under Kris's knees from both sides, and then he pulled up and back and suddenly Kris was folded in half, knees slightly spread at his chest, supported by Adam's arms and his torso, ass in the air.

"Whoa, shit!" Kris said.

Adam laughed. "Watch your language," he said, a little strained. Kris wrote a mental note to write a thank-you to Adam's trainer. And Adam--he couldn't--but he was. Holding Kris's hips up, tilting them so his hole was nearly visible, positioning it over Adam's cock. "When I stretch you," Adam breathed into his ear, with a hitch in the middle of it. "Just--your face--and the way you look--" He pressed up, and let Kris slide down. For a moment Kris thought Adam's cock was going to slip right past, but then it caught, and Kris was feeling it spread him, watching the head disappear, and then it was past the muscles and _in_ and the moment Kris felt it he saw his cock twitch, saw him shift in Adam's grip so the angle was right, his mouth dropping open. "So pretty. Fuck," Adam said, the sound wrenched from somewhere deep inside, and he thrust up and it was a little too fast but Kris didn't care, he ground down and felt the hair of Adam's arm on the back of his knees, the burn in his ass forgotten as Adam's eyes went unfocused and overwhelmed beside him.

He let Kris drop. Kris slid all the way on and let out a breath, punched out of him by the size of Adam's cock in his ass all at once. He reached behind him to grab the back of Adam's neck, the hair sliding sweat-damp and slippery under his fingers. "God, your chest," Adam said, and he was right, Kris's chest was all stretched out, the muscles faint shadows under the skin. Adam rolled his lower body, grinding up against Kris, and Kris groaned. Adam's eyelids dropped, his lashes long and dark against his cheeks, and suddenly--

"You're so beautiful," Kris said.

Adam moved his arms behind him to brace himself. With more leverage, he thrust up into Kris as much as he could--they were too close together for a lot of movement. Kris was still too tight around Adam's cock, and his legs didn't want to cooperate, but he worked his heels back up onto the edge of the bed. "Fuck, Adam," he said. "Your cock, it's just--filling me up--"

"God, yes," Adam said. "You're so tight, Kris, how can you be so perfect around my--"

"Hold still," Kris gritted out.

Adam fell silent and stopped moving, though he frowned with the effort.

"You're so big," Kris said. "Just look," and he pushed himself up, watching the length of Adam's cock slide out of him, kind of unbelievable to look at, until just the head remained. "All of that, inside me," he said, and Adam made a soft noise, his eyes fixed on the mirror. Kris fell back down, fast, and slid back up again. "You can't even imagine what it feels like. But I get it--you, I get you, all of you." He reached down and grabbed his own cock, jerked it a couple of times.

Adam moved behind him, shifting his weight to one side so his other hand could come around and join Kris's. "Can I move yet?" he said.

Kris smiled. "Okay," he said, and Adam pushed up hard and fast, given more room with Kris propping himself up. Their hands moved together, fingers twined, as Adam really went for it--maybe a box of chocolates for the trainer? Would that be bad form? A fruit basket might be better--and Kris moved a little so it was just the right angle, and that was it, a few more thrusts and Kris was spurting all over their fingers and his stomach, his balls in the mirror drawn up tight so he could see the edge of his hole around Adam's cock. Adam didn't last much longer.

As soon as he was done, Adam grabbed Kris around the waist and rolled them into his favorite spooned-up cuddling position. Kris laughed a little.

"What?" Adam said.

"Don't want to watch the afterglow?"

Adam nosed through the sweaty hair on the back of Kris's neck. "It's sort of, you know. The need has passed."

Kris sighed and squirmed backwards against Adam's chest.

"If there was anything you, you know, wanted," Adam said, "we totally could."

"This is pretty good for right now," Kris said.

"Right, okay." Adam paused. "Can we do that again?"

He'd been wondering how long it would take Adam to ask. "Yeah. But, uh, not today. Or probably tomorrow."

"Sorry, babe."

"No you're not," Kris said.

Adam laughed. "No, guess not."

"Just so we're clear."

"Yeah."

Kris leaned his head on Adam's arm and closed his eyes.

"Are you going to sleep in that shirt?" Adam said, far away and a little faded, and Kris wondered why he was laughing as he fell asleep.


End file.
